The basic objective of the proposed research is to provide information leading to the improvement of dental amalgam. This will be accomplished by establishing relationships between clinical performance, laboratory tests, and metallurgical characteristics. Once these relationships are established, a rational modification of amalgam systems can be undertaken to improve the clinical performance of this important restorative material.